You Tried Your Best
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: Team ECW/WCW has lost the war against Team WWF, leaving Tommy injured, and Rhyno is left to care for him. Will Rhyno's secret obsession with his friend be revealed?


Title: You Tried Your Best  
Author: Nova (midnightprism@aol.com)  
Category: Songfic  
Feedback: Please give me feedback!!  
Archive: With permission  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Angst, Slash  
Disclaimer: Tommy Dreamer and Rhyno are trademarks of Extreme Championship Wrestling. They do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did! The purpose of this fic is for entertainment only; no money is being made, trust me.  
Author's Notes: This fic is a response to a challenge by Baby Doll on the Dream Lounge board. The challenge was Tommy Dreamer, no RVD and Heyman. This is what my mind came up with, so this one's for you, Baby Doll! This one is based on a Garbage song, "#1 Crush." I'm using the lyrics WITHOUT permission, but please don't sue me!!!  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Terry was backstage, watching the paramedics wrap the bandages around Tommy's arm. The gash was at least seven or eight inches long, and it was deep. He would have to get stitches for it later, and it was all Terry's fault. 'If you had been there when Austin pulled that razor blade on Tommy, you could have kept him from getting hurt. But you didn't. You're a loser, Terry Gerin, you suck.' He mentally abused himself for letting his friend get hurt like that, first cut, then knocked over the head full force with a fire extinguisher. And on top of all that, it was for nothing. The WWF had won. They had beat Team ECW/WCW easily. 'I should have bled for him,' he tells himself as the paramedics walk away. "He should be okay after some rest; mabye you should take him back to the hotel," the head paramedic told Terry. He shook his head in silent agreement, scooping Tommy up and carrying him to his SUV, laying him down in the backseat and driving to their hotel.  
  
"Tommy, you feel any better?" Terry asks him after he regains conciousness. "A little light-headed, and dizzy, but I'm okay." "I should have done something." Tommy looks up into Rhyno's deep brown eyes. He saw the regret there, and he put his hand on Terry's shoulder. "It's all right. It's not like I haven't been beat up before, Terry." "No, you don't understand, Tommy. I should have protected you... I should have bled for you. And you were hurt for nothing; we lost, Tommy." "I don't think we lost." Terry looks up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "If we had won, do you think I would be here with you right now?" he says, sitting up and and getting face to face with Rhyno. "Probably not." Looking into Tommy's deep brown eyes moved him like he had never been moved before; it always had. Since the first time they met, Tommy had been the object of a secret obsession with him. He had pictures, shirts, all the wrestling magazines that had Tommy on them. "I should have done something," Terry whispered. "You tried your best, Terry," he says, leaning forward and tenatively pressing his lips to Terry's. Rhyno's breath caught in his throat; was Tommy Dreamer actually kissing him?! How did he know about Terry's crush on him? Or did he know at all... mabye he was clueless and actually had a crush on him, too. Whatever it was, Terry savored it. He opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue into Tommy's mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for what seemed like forever, but not long enough for either of the two men before they broke the kiss. "How did you-" "I just know these things," Tommy says, smiling down at Terry. "I've had the biggest crush on you forever, Tommy." "You and me both, baby." He kisses him softly once more, before they climb under the covers. They made love that night, whispering their neverending love to one another over and over again before falling asleep, Terry's head and arm resting on Tommy's chest.   
  
" I would die for you,  
I would die for you,   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side,  
to know that you're mine.  
  
I would cry for you,  
I would cry for you,  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears,  
I'm drowning on fear   
  
I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true,  
someone like you.   
  
See your face every place that I walk in;   
hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'.  
You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored.  
  
I will burn for you,  
feel pain for you.   
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart,  
and tear it apart.  
  
I will lie for you,  
beg and steal for you.   
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,  
you're just like me.  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missin' .  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin' .  
You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored.  
  
I would die for you.  
I would kill for you.  
I will steal for you.  
I'd do time for you.  
I will wait for you.  
I'd make room for you.  
I'd sink ships for you.  
Take the cross for you.  
Make me a part of you,  
because I believe in you,   
I believe in you.  
I would die for you..." 


End file.
